Catche me when I fall
by JenCrissColfer
Summary: Sequel to my story "Migraine (II)". The gang decides to do Brunch the next day.


**Catch me when I fall**

Nasir texted back and forth with Naevia, Spartacus and Gannicus. Since they couldn't come over the night before due to Agron's migraine they decided to do Brunch.

Agron was pretty loopy from the Injection last night. His movements were slow and his speech slightly slurred like he was drunk. The headache was gone but his Boyfriend still had side effects from the Migraine. He was still dizzy and couldn't walk without clutching something for balance. Agron's neurologist told them it was normal for a migraine-phase, to get dizzy before or after a migraine attack with headache.

Nasir set the large table in their dining room while having one ear out for Agron, who was taking a shower and hoping he wouldn't fall and break his neck, and one eye on Clint and Nagron so he wouldn't accidentally step on them.

When he was done setting the table he went back into the kitchen to make coffee. Nasir had to wait with the food because he didn't want Clint or Nagron stealing it from the table.

Nasir heard the front door open and close. Clint and Nagron dashed through the living room barking and meowing to greet their guests. Duro, Spartacus, Mira, Crixus and Naevia arrived and as Nasir reached the front hall the door opened again with Gannicus, Saxa, Donar and Oenomaus arrival. Clint and Nagron were giving themselves a coronary from all the excitement.

"Hey guys." Nasir said. He welcomed the guys with a hug and the women with a kiss to the cheek.

"Where's the head case?", Crixus asked which earned him a smack to the head by Naevia and Donar.

"He's taking a shower. And I better go check on him. He was still dizzy this morning." All nodded in sympathy. "Make yourself at home. Coffee is ready. Food still in the fridge." Nasir instructed them while he walked upstairs.

As Nasir went into the bedroom he could hear the shower stall open, so he went into the bathroom and just saw Agron slipping on the wet tiles and hitting his head against the edge of the shower stall door. Nasir sprinted to Agron and caught him before he could fall to the floor, guiding him gently to the floor.

"Agron...baby." Nasir took Agron's towel and gently lifted his head to get it under him. He had a cut over his right eyebrow and blood trickled down his face.

"OW. Fuck the gods." Agron groaned.

"DURO! DONAR! MIRA!" Nasir shouted. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Donar was Agron's closest friend and Nasir knew that his Boyfriend was a little modest and wouldn't want anybody else to see him buck naked. Duro was his brother and Mira was a Nurse. It wasn't the first time she saw him naked because she cared for him when was in the hospital two years ago.

Agron tried to get up but Nasir pushed him down.

"Hold on. Let Mira check you first, okay?" Nasir said, cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes. Agron nodded and looked at his friends. He tried very hard not to blush. How embarrassing. Only he was dumb enough to slip and hit his head on the shower stall door. He was so careful while showering and then the dizziness hit him when he went out. Fucking great. He would never live this down, that fucking Gaul would make sure of it.

"Hey alles okay großer Bruder?" (_Everything okay big brother?_) Duro asked in their mother tongue. Agron nodded.

"Aber natürlich. Kennst mich doch. Hab einen dicken Schädel! AUA!" (_Of course. You know me. I have a hard head. OW_) Agron answered and winced when Mira prodded his cut.

"This isn't deep enough to need stitches. Nasir, do you have a butterfly?" Nasir nodded and opened Agron's medicine cabinet to get them. When his Boyfriend had his attacks he was prone to little accidents. So they always had them around.

"Donar could you fetch some briefs, his favorite sweatpants and Metallica shirt, please?" Nasir asked Agron's best friend while he fetched another towel to get his Love dry. Donar nodded and went in search of Agron's stuff.

"Gods. Fucking migraine." Agron groaned and then winced because Mira cleaned him up. "Fuck Mira...rough much?"

"Sorry, Aggy. I'm not on duty so I don't have to be nice to you." Mira said laughing but was gentler with her cleaning.

Donar came back with Agron's stuff and between Mira bandaging him up, Donar, Duro and Nasir dressed him and got him up once Mira was finished.

"Woah, fuck the gods. It's like a rollercoaster in here." Agron said. He swayed dangerously, so Donar and Nasir slung an arm around him to guide him downstairs carefully.

"Maybe you should lie down, baby. How's the head?" Nasir asked softly. Only Agron could decide what he wanted to do.

"Heads fine, babe. But could you...um...maybe fetch my pills?" Agron asked quietly. At Nasir's questioningly look he continued. "Um...I can't see through my eye. Don't panic I had it before I took the shower...uhm..." At first Nasir was at the brink of panic, close enough to call 911 and then angry enough to push him down the stairs.

"Oh baby if we didn't have guests I would push you down the fucking stairs. Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Nasir hissed.

"Because I'm not a fucking invalid, Nasir. I was going to take my meds after I showered. You know as well as I do that the Migraine and the side effects are unpredictable. I'm sorry I tripped." Nasir immediately felt bad. He knew how much Agron hated feeling like that.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know you hate it, baby." Nasir apologized and kissed Agron on the corner of his mouth.

Together Nasir and Donar got Agron down the stairs and into the dining room. The gang stopped their banter and greeted Agron warmly once he sat down.

Spartacus, Oenomaus and Gannicus hugged him. Crixus bumped his fist with his and told him he looked like shit, which earned him another swat from Naevia. She hugged him and asked him if he was alright. He nodded and Saxa kissed his cheek.

"Crixus hat recht, du siehst scheiße aus." (_Crixus was right, you look like shit_) His cousin said affectionately. Agron smirked with full dimples and thanked her graciously. Nagron bumped his leg with his nose, while Clint curled up in his lap. Agron scratched his beloved dog and cat behind the ears respectively.

"I'm fine. Still dizzy...a lot actually and I'm blind on my right eye. Nasir is fetching me my pills so it shouldn't be long."

Nasir, Duro and Mira came back down and Nasir handed him his pills. He fetched him a glace of water and gave him a kiss on the mouth, which Agron gratefully accepted.

Agron shook out a Triptan hoping it wasn't too late. His head was still relatively fine. No headache but still dizzy and blind. Maybe he was lucky this time.

"I think it's time to go to acupuncture again." Agron said after he drowned that glass of water.

Nasir nodded. "Yeah the migraines are getting more frequent again." The acupuncture was only a temporary help but Agron was grateful for it nonetheless. With the amount of needles during the acupuncture and the Injections he started to hate needles with a passion. But they were a necessity so Agron didn't complain much.

Agron's stomach rumbled loudly, so loud that Clint hissed and sprang off his lap. That broke the ice and everyone started digging into the food.

Brunch with the gang was a loud affair. They yelled, they laughed, they bantered and Agron couldn't get enough of this. Being with his family like this never failed to make Agron smile like a lunatic.

"Have you tried Yoga or Pilates?" Oenomaus asked. "I heard it would be good for Migraine patients."

"Hmm that's the only thing I didn't try." Agron admitted. "I can't bring myself to go though. Surrounded by ladies only. I would feel like an elephant in a china shop." Agron visibly shuddered.

"Maybe we should all go." Naevia said while Crixus vigorously shook his head. She swatted him again. "Stop it Crixus. It would do you good. It would do us all good. Besides we need to support Aggy." At that Agron beamed at her in full dimple mode and because she could make Crixus do anything.

"Not a bad idea." Nasir nodded in approval. He was so proud of his family. Everyone nodded his head at Naevia's suggestion, except Crixus who sulked. At one point all of them saw Agron when he had a migraine. His suffering, the clutching of his head, the vomiting, the cursing, the crying. And it tore at them. Unable to do anything.

Agron tried to explain it to them how it felt once. "It's like someone beats you with a hammer over and over again. Or someone drives a truck over your head constantly. Thousand of needles slowly getting inserted in your brain. Hot pokers or knives going through your eyes into your skull slowly twisting it. Everything hurts. Your eyes, your brain, your muscles even your hair hurts."

"I could open a Yoga and Pilates class. I think it's an awesome idea." Gannicus said thoughtful. "We would need an instructor though. And different classes for beginners and advanced. Damn Oenomaus, I think the ladies and gays would really like that." Donar and Agron scoffed and threw their Napkins at their boss.

"I'm not gay!" Crixus said outraged.

"I know, baby. You proofed yourself many times last night." Naevia winked but Crixus still sulked.

"We need to ask Liam. He needs to approve of it." Nasir said and took Agron's hand in his. The German nodded but he would try anything if it meant his Migraines were less frequent but he also knew that Pilates or Yoga could make the migraine worse.

"What about Beta blockers, Aggy? I thought they helped too." Mira asked.

"Yeah I took them for about six months like Liam said and it got better but I had to stop taking them because I got Cardiac dysrythmia." Agron answered and Mira nodded in understanding.

"But not all cause Cardiac dysrythmia-"

"Hold on!" Duro bellowed. "Could someone please explain the medical jargon for those who didn't attend nursing school or cracked open their skull."

Everyone sucked in a breath. The only one who was allowed to talk like that and still live was Duro. They all knew Agron would let Duro get away with murder.

"Beta blocker are pills against high blood pressure. The vessels in Agron's brain constrict. Blood can't flow through his brain like usually. That's the headaches he gets. Beta blockers keeps the vessels relaxed and open, so to speak. They can't constrict." Nasir answered. He did his research. Anything to help Agron. "Cardiac dysrythmia is in Agron's case irregular heart beating."

"Thank you, Dr. Fayed." Duro grinned and Agron smirked. He was so proud of his Boyfriend. Always so eager to learn.

"As I said before we were so rudely interrupted." Mira said and Duro gave her an air kiss. "Not all cause Cardiac dysrythmia. Ask Liam. There are some who don't have side effects...well not these kind of side effects."

"I'll ask him. I have an appointment on Wednesday. Urgh I need more coffee." Agron made attempt to stand up but Donar pushed him down again.

"Don't bother I'll go. I need a refill too." Agron knew that was a lie. He could see that his cup was still half full.

"Thanks Donny." Donar shot him a nasty look. Agron knew he hated the nickname. But that was Agron's way of telling his best friend that he caught the lie.

"How's your head, baby?" Nasir asked and touched the cut. Agron winced slightly because that really hurt.

"All good. I can see again and I'm not that dizzy anymore." Agron leaned forward and Nasir met him in a soft kiss.

"Urgh can't you guys control yourselves when you have company." Donar complained and set Agron's cup down.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had a boyfriend, _Donny_." Agron shot back.

Just as Donar was ready to lunge himself at Agron Spartacus interrupted.

"How about a movie night at our house tonight? We could get take out and watch either the last 'Star Trek' movie before the new one comes out or 'Iron Man I and II'. Or all of them." Spartacus suggested.

They all agreed and hoped that Agron didn't have to cancel again. It just wasn't the same when Agron wasn't there. But it felt like that with any of their extended family.

As it often happened they lost track of time and after they all cleaned up together they said their goodbyes with promises to come by Spartacus' and Mira's house the same night.


End file.
